you are the girl that i've been dreaming of
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: bellamy blake had one golden rule - don't fall in love (and never make a girl breakfast). then, he gets accidentally gets elected student council president alongside clarke griffin (long story), and they sort of maybe become friends, and his entire world gets shaken up. he was in trouble, and she was the cause of it all. [high school AU]


**you are the girl that i've been dreaming of**

_bellamy blake had one golden rule - don't fall in love (and never make a girl breakfast). then, he gets accidentally gets elected student council president alongside clarke griffin (long story), and they sort of maybe become friends, and his entire world gets shaken up._

_he was in trouble, and she was the cause of it all. though, her doucheface of a boyfriend didn't exactly help matters, either._

* * *

Bellamy Blake did not fall in love, thank you very much. He was perfectly happy how he was, flitting in and out of casual relationships, hooking up with these _amazingly_ hot girls, never getting too emotionally invested - or tied down.

It worked for him, and he didn't see why his little sister was always on at him to '_find a nice girl to date!'_

_(To be fair, Octavia had tried to convince him that he would look good if he dyed his hair blue once. He didn't exactly trust her opinion.)_

Bellamy didn't do _emotions_, let alone love.

So, why was it that he was heading towards the student council meeting, feeling strangely angry as he noticed Clarke tangled up in her idiot boyfriend?

_Student council. _He was still getting used to that one. Clarke Griffin had been fixated on her campaign for student council president the whole of their junior year - the girl had even gotten _buttons _made up. Bellamy had never had much of an interest in school politics, unlike Clarke and her friends, but he had always been popular with their classmates, and some _idiot_ had decided to secretly canvass for Bellamy, and he had tied with Clarke for the position of student council president because of a mass write in vote.

Why did they even have a write in vote for high school elections? They **had** to know that people would only use it to take the piss.

Apparently Principal Jaha wasn't going to let someone so obviously 'loved and respected' by the student body (his words, not Bellamy's) refuse to accept their position on the student council, so Bellamy found himself chairing the council with Clarke as her co-president.

_Co-president. _Bellamy still laughed when he thought about the complete shock on Clarke's face when Jaha told her she was going to have to share her power with the school's resident troublemaker.

_(Bellamy scored a lot of points with the faculty because he had been winning the schools barely functioning football team a lot of games over the years. Unfair? Totally. Not that he cared. It kept him in school.)_

Plus, Jaha figured giving Bellamy something more than football and jokes to focus on would keep him out of his office for a while. It wasn't that Bellamy hated school - he liked it, he was a smart guy and it all came pretty easily to him. It just got boring sometimes.

Not boring enough for him to willingly accept the position of co-president, but he was kind of forced into it by Jaha.

Neither of them had been happy about it, in the beginning.

After a few weeks of chaos, student council meetings descending into absolute anarchy, and Bellamy and Clarke screaming themselves hoarse at each other, they had managed to settle into a sort of mutual respect.

An _almost_ friendship.

"Clarke." Bellamy greeted. "Doucheface."

"This again? Really?" Finn didn't look happy to see him.

"Hey, you promised to play nice Bellamy." Clarke said, her expression a warning.

Bellamy shrugged. "Your boyfriend is a giant pain in the student council's ass. Its his little activist adventures that have Jaha on our ass about stuff twenty-four-seven."

"_Little_ activist adventures? I -"

"Yeah, yeah, you're fighting for the plight of the poor, overworked lunch ladies by chaining yourself to the cafeteria doors and making Jaha call the fire brigade away from all their _actual _work to cut you free so we can all eat." Bellamy said. "Forgive me for not understanding your true intentions, _Gandhi._"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Finn." She kissed him softly.

"Don't chain yourself to any trees while your girlfriend is gone!"

"Try not to burn down a science lab again Blake." Finn retorted.

"Go!" Clarke ordered before Bellamy could respond.

"They never found who started that fire." Bellamy defended himself, pushing open the door to the classroom where their meetings took place.

"We all know it was you and Jasper setting off fireworks after homecoming."

"Still. Never proven."

"Finn just believes really strongly in a lot of causes." Clarke said. "You give him so much shit for it."

"He tried to shut the football team down because we didn't source our uniforms ethically."

"That one was blown out of proportion - no one likes the idea of their clothes being stitched together by some poor kid in a cramped factory with no windows."

"Like this school can afford to ethically source our sports team uniforms."

Clarke shook her head. "We're not as badly off as some people would like to imply. The junior class just went on an all expenses paid trip to DC - and we've been given a pretty hefty budget for spirit week."

"We'd have to _give up _spirit week if we were going to ethically source uniforms." Bellamy pointed out, dumping his bag on a chair.

"I think we'd have a riot on our hands if we cancelled spirit week." Clarke laughed. "And look at you, thinking about finances. You're not so bad at this whole president thing."

"Co president. I'd have petitioned for Jaha to be committed to a psych ward if he gave me the presidency of the student council without anyone there to keep me in check."

"I keep you in check?" Clarke grinned.

"You're _really_ bossy. It kind of scares me."

"Oh, shut up." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Help me spread these agendas out?"

Bellamy took the bundle of sheets from her, mock saluting. "Yes ma'am!"

"I hate you."

"You totally don't." Bellamy said, grinning.

"Whatever. How are things with you and that Monroe girl?"

"What do you mean, how are things?"

"Last I heard you were hooking up."

"And?"

"….. Dating usually follows?"

"Clarke, I'd like to point out that I have a reputation in this school for a reason. I don't date. I am a non-dater."

"Dating is fun."

"Really? Spending all your free time with Mr Social Activist is _fun_?"

"You're so mean to Finn."

"He's got a face that kind of asks for it."

Clarke hit him with her notebook. "Thats my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"And?" Bellamy retorted cheekily.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke sat down on one of the tables. "So, why are you a _non-dater_?"

"Too much hassle for my liking." Bellamy shrugged. "I like keeping things casual. No one gets hurt."

"What if you fall for someone you're hooking up with?"

"I've never had that problem."

"You are eighteen years old, and you have never had legitimate feelings for anyone? How is that possible?"

"What, because you and Spacewalker are so in love?"

"Spacewalker?"

"He's a space cadet? Head in the clouds, generally not living in the real world…? I thought it was a good one."

"It is." Clarke said. "And me and Finn…. We're happy together, you know? I don't know if I love him yet, but I think I could."

"So do I get an invite to the wedding? Or does he have a problem with the entire institution of marriage?"

"Well, we have marriage equality in all fifty states now, so he's fine with getting married. I think. Not that we're getting married."

"Not a thing you think about?"

"Bellamy, I'm eighteen. Who gets married at eighteen anymore?"

"Someone probably still does it." Bellamy looked at his watch. "Seriously, where is everyone else? I have to get to football practice, and coach is already pissed that I'm on the student council, without me being late for practice on top of everything else."

"Doesn't he know that student council is keeping Jaha on your side? You keep doing this, and you're virtually untouchable."

"You've met Coach, right? He had some serious anger issues I don't think anyone could ever address, he doesn't understand logic."

"He really lives up to the stereotype of angry high school football coach, doesn't he?"

"At least those high schools have decent players."

Before the conversation could continue, the rest of the student council arrived - Jasper was still wearing his ridiculous headgear (seriously, what was with the googles? they didn't leave anywhere near the ocean) flanked by his best friend Monty. They were the two seniors who sat on the council, along with the great Wells Jaha himself. Bellamy could understand electing Wells - sure, his dad could be a twat, but the kid was good when it came to politics.

Jasper and Monty had just won the popular vote - it was probably because the two of them always managed to pull at least one prank every year that would go down in school history.

Octavia definitely won the popular vote. She was his little sister, and while it sickened him to hear the whispers in the hallways (and he had come very close to hitting some overly horny sophmore's on more than one occasion), he knew how popular she was with the school.

She liked the attention of being on the council.

Everyone else in the room he kind of didn't give a shit about. Bellamy kept a close eye on Atom, another junior, mainly because he had overheard him telling some guys on the football team how much he liked Octavia.

_No one _was good enough for his little sister. Least of all a football player.

Bellamy _knew _how bad football players were - he **was** one.

"Alright!" Clarke began brightly. "There isn't much to discuss today - the big thing is the winter formal…."

Bellamy half listened as Clarke launched into her spiel about the winter formal, fascinated by how passionate she was about something as trivial as the theme of a school dance. He'd noticed that, in the months since he'd been forced onto the school council - Clarke Griffin was passionate, and she gave 110% to anything she set out to achieve.

They could probably do with someone like her on the football team.

* * *

"You look a little frazzled this morning, President Griffin." Bellamy caught up to Clarke in the hallway, stuffing his history book into his bag as he walked.

"I am." Clarke admitted. "I still haven't printed up an agenda for the meeting today, and I need to get the tickets to the printers by lunch if we want them in time for the days we've allocated to sell them - and my car freaking broke down this morning. Is that not the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"

"I can take a look at your car, if you want?"

"Yeah?"

"Not right now - I don't exactly have the equipment for it, but I know a few things about cars. I'll take a look after school?"

"That would be fantastic Bellamy, thank you."

"One problem sorted." Bellamy grinned. "I can drive you to the printers if you want, I have a free period now."

"Study hall?"

"No, its actually a free period. Never fear, I'm not skipping required classes or anything, I know I need to graduate at the end of this year."

"How did I never know we have the same free period?"

"Probably because you spend it being productive, and I usually bail on campus to go get coffee?"

"I would kill for some decent coffee right now. I was up late last night finishing an AP bio assignment and I think my brain has actually melted."

"Miller said AP bio is a killer."

"Miller?"

"Tall guy, always wears beanies? He's in the football team, he does all AP sciences." Bellamy said, laughing at Clarke's expression. "What, football players can't take AP classes?"

"No, I -"

"I do AP English and History."

"Seriously?"

"What, I don't look smart?"

"You're smart, we all know that. I just didn't think you applied yourself."

"Fair point. Nah, I'm only taking them because I can't count on football getting me a scholarship to college." Bellamy admitted. "I don't have a lot of money, so its scholarships or nothing."

"I didn't know you were planning on going to college."

"Theres a lot you don't know about me, princess." Bellamy grinned, jangling his keys. "Are we going to the printers or what?"

Clarke nodded. "Only if we go and get coffee."

"Do you think I'm some kind of barbarian? Of course we're getting coffee."

"You're not what I expected Bellamy." Clarke laughed.

"What did you expect me to be like?"

"You're this popular football player who does shit like set fireworks off ten feet away from the principals car. I don't know what I expected, but its definitely not the guy who takes AP English and History and seriously thinks about college."

"People aren't always what you expect." Bellamy shrugged. "I can be both."

"Please don't set fireworks off at winter formal."

"Pssh, like I would."

"Seriously Bellamy."

Bellamy held up a hand. "Burn - from the last time Jasper and I set off fireworks on school grounds. I learned my lesson."

"Ouch." Clarke winced, looking at the scar on the palm of his hand.

"Don't try and set off fireworks while very, _very _drunk."

"You and Jasper seem like really unlikely friends." Clarke said as they stepped out into the cold November afternoon.

"We get that a lot."

"I don't mean that to sound harsh, or mean -"

"I know." Bellamy interrupted, smiling. "Honestly, if me and Jas hadn't been friends since we were kids, we probably wouldn't be friends now - but he's like my brother, you know? He's an idiot but I love him."

Clarke nodded. "He's scarily smart. You know he's already got a scholarship to go study bio-medical science at Harvard?"

"And Yale, and Stanford, and a dozen other schools." Bellamy nodded. "You think he could give me one of those scholarships?"

"If only."

Bellamy stopped at a beaten up - but clearly well loved - old school, blue Camaro.

"OK, your car is pretty cool."

"Its like forty years old Clarke."

"Vintage." She grinned, opening the passenger door. "I like it."

"Where is this printer anyway?" Bellamy inquired, dumping his bag in the backseat of the car.

"Its over by the omniplex on the corner of fifth." Clarke said. "They gave us a really good deal."

"More money for food?"

Clarke nodded. "I think we have enough to buy some half decent sweets and stuff. If Octavia doesn't blow the decorating budget out of the water."

"I can't believe you put her in charge of decorations."

"Would Jasper have been a better choice?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"_Everything_ is going to be excessively glittery, you know that right?"

"Who doesn't love a bit of glitter?" Clarke grinned, reaching for the radio.

"It doesn't work."

"Hm?"

"The radio, it doesn't work." Bellamy said, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Plug my phone in, Jasper hooked up some wire to the electrics and you can play music that way."

Clarke nodded, taking his phone. "You have a passcode." She offered it back to him.

"1-9-4-5." Bellamy said, not taking a hand off the wheel.

"You're trusting me with your passcode?"

"Clarke, I'm pretty sure theres nothing you can do with access to my phone that would be damaging to my reputation."

"I could start tweeting about your love for AP history."

"I don't have a twitter."

"Seriously?"

".. Yes."

"We need to set you up a twitter." Clarke shook her head, scrolling absently through his music library.

"Why?"

"Because its fun. Social media is _fun_. Plus, a history nerd like you would appreciate all those 'historical fact of the day' accounts."

"Who says I'm a history nerd?"

"1-9-4-5 Bellamy? The year world war two ended?"

"Don't tell anyone - I have a facade to keep up." Bellamy grinned.

"Your secret is safe with me." Clarke laughed. "You have really good taste in music by the way."

"I know."

Clarke laughed. "You've got a high opinion of yourself."

"Self confidence isn't a bad thing.

"I wish I had more of it." Clarke admitted.

"Like you have anything to be self conscious about."

"People aren't always what you expect them to be."

Bellamy laughed. "No, they're not."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Clarke messing around with the music as they drove across town to the printers. Bellamy sat in the car while Clarke ran in with the tickets, looking around fearfully. He was double-parked, and he really could not afford another parking ticket.

_(at least three were jaspers fault. the most recent one _**_was_**_ his though)_

"Coffee." Clarke demanded breathlessly as she got back into the car. "The woman was a - a complete _idiot_."

"I'm not even going to ask." Bellamy laughed, pulling out into the street. "The coffee problem I can fix though."

"Theres a Starbucks near here…."

"Starbucks? No way." Bellamy said. "I have a better place."

"You're one of those 'Starbucks isn't even good coffee' people, aren't you?"

"Its not bad coffee - its not the best coffee either. Jasper and I found this place called Filter last summer, and its going to change your life Clarke, I swear."

"You're giving me seriously high expectations here Bellamy."

"Trust me, Filter lives up to any and all expectations." Bellamy said. "Keep an eye out for a parking space, its always really busy here."

"I can see that." Clarke said, gazing out the window. "Theres one outside that weird hat shop."

Bellamy nodded, pulling into the tight space with fairly little effort. He was a good driver, and he was pretty proud of that. Jasper could barely drive automatic, let alone stick shift.

"So," Clarke said as they entered the busy coffee shop. "Whats good here?"

Bellamy looked at her seriously. "Everything."

"Seeing as we can't physically get everything," Clarke laughed. "What do you recommend?"

"I always get flat whites. I need the extra strong coffee hit to deal with Jaspers incessant talking." Bellamy grinned. "All the coffee is good though, depends on what you like. But, you have to try one of their brownies."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bellamy nodded as they moved up the line. "Jasper accidentally got high - don't even ask - and bought an entire tray of them."

"Thats kind of impressive."

"He looks skinny, but he can eat like an elephant." Bellamy said.

"What can I get you Bellamy?" The barista asked, smiling brightly.

"Hey Yasmin. I'll have a flat white… Clarke?"

"The same please."

"And two of your _amazing _brownies." Bellamy finished with a grin.

"You're not getting a free one Bellamy, no matter how hard you try." Yasmin laughed. "Thirteen fifty please."

Bellamy reached for his wallet.

"No, Bellamy -"

"Its fine princess. Next times on you." Bellamy handed over a twenty dollar note.

"So is she the girl who finally tamed you?" Yasmin asked, ringing up their order.

"N-no, we're not -" Clarke began.

"We're just friends." Bellamy finished for her. "On student council together."

"I still can't believe you're on student council Bellamy." Yasmin rolled her eyes. "What was your school thinking?"

"I'm still figuring that out for myself."

"Go grab a table and I'll get someone to bring it down to you."

"Thanks Yasmin." Bellamy nodded, moving through the busy crowd to one of the few empty tables left.

"One of your conquests?" Clarke teased.

"My first college girl."

"Seriously?"

"Apparently I pass for twenty one really well." Bellamy grinned. "She's great though. Married now."

"Married?"

"Some people do get married young Clarke." Bellamy said. "She runs this place with her family - her mom used to know my mom."

"Used -" Clarke cut herself off as someone arrived with the coffees, and brownies. "Used to?"

"Yeah, my mom died about a year ago."

"I'm s-sorry -"

"You didn't know, its fine." Bellamy shrugged it off.

"Do you live with your dad then?"

"No. Never really knew my dad."

"I'm sorry, I'm just putting my foot in it now -"

"Clarke, its okay. My complicated family situation is not something everyone at school is aware of." Bellamy laughed. "Its okay. Lets - lets just talk about something else."

"Finn's decided that we should protest the elitism of AP classes."

"What?"

"I have no idea either." Clarke laughed. "I've learned to selectively listen."

"How are things with you and Doucheface?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. How are things with you and Finn?"

"They're good." Clarke nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Just, making conversation princess."

"Whats with the princess thing?"

"I don't know, it just seems like it fits you." Bellamy shrugged. "I give people nicknames. I can call you Mrs Doucheface if you'd like?"

"I think I'll stick with princess." Clarke laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Oh my god."

"Right?"

"You're not lying, this is definitely better than Starbucks."

"Wait until you try the brownie."

Clarke didn't even hesitate, taking a bite of the brownie. "Holy _shit_. I can see why Jasper bought a whole tray. These are unbelievable!"

"I told you this place could live up to expectations."

"It _exceeds_ expectations."

Bellamy laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

"I think I'm going to need to buy another one before we go back to school." Clarke admitted.

"Why do you think I come here every free period?"

Clarke nodded furiously. "I can definitely see why. I think I might need to take up going to the gym again if I start coming here that often though…."

Bellamy couldn't help but smile as he and Clarke settled into a comfortable conversation, exchanging stories about school, and Clarke gushing over her grandmother's cookie recipe.

"I'm going to have to bring some to a meeting Bellamy - they were the greatest cookies in the _world_."

The two of them completely lost track of time, and despite having to scramble to get all their stuff together, Clarke didn't even protest when Bellamy ordered two coffees to go.

"Well, well." Jasper said as the two of them burst through the door, having finally arrived back at school. "Look at Mr and Mrs President, arriving fifteen minutes late with Starbucks."

"We're only ten minutes late Jasper." Clarke said, flustered.

"And its not Starbucks." Bellamy grinned, holding the cup in front of his friends face.

"Aw, come on man - you went to Filter without me?"

"You had math." Bellamy shrugged. "Who am I to get in the way of that?"

"I hate you." Jasper grumbled.

"No, you don't." Bellamy dumped his bag on the ground, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on the side of Clarke's.

Clarke simply rolled her eyes, getting the meeting started, looking a thousand times more relaxed than she had looked a few hours earlier.

_(It was probably the coffee, but he liked to think he had helped)_

* * *

Bellamy kind of liked that he and Clarke now had a weekly thing. They had never hung out much outside of student council meetings up until their adventure to the printers, and since then, coffee at Filter had been a tradition for them.

_(He didn't just kind of like it. He _**_really _**_liked it.)_

It wasn't because he liked her, Bellamy decided. Clarke was cool to hang out with, and he liked her as a friend. Like he liked Jasper.

It was never a bad thing to have another friend.

"I introduced Finn to my parents."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My dad wasn't too impressed." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Apparently Finn is a little too out there for him."

"I don't blame your dad, I'd have the same reaction if it was O dating a guy like Finn."

"A guy like Finn?"

"I don't mean anything bad by it." Bellamy said. "But you have to admit, he _is_ a little out there."

"Mm." Clarke said. "Can we not talk about Finn?"

"Sure, but you're the one who brought him up."

"He was meant to come dress shopping for winter formal with me." Clarke admitted. "He cancelled to go and protest at some military base or something. I wasn't even listening."

"Boyfriends probably aren't the best people to go dress shopping with."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Bellamy, I don't exactly have very many girl friends. Or friends, for that matter."

"You have me."

"Like you'd go dress shopping."

"In case you'd forgotten Clarke, I have a sixteen year old sister I basically raised. I've been shopping with her more times than I care to admit." Bellamy said. "I'll go with you, if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bellamy said, looking at his watch. "We have like another hour and a half before we need to be back at school."

"There is a really nice dress shop near here my mom told me about…."

Draining the last of his coffee, Bellamy stood up. "Lets go then princess."

"Are you going to make a princess must go to the ball joke?"

"I thought about it, but it wasn't my best material. I'll work on it before winter formal."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I figure you put up with me for a reason."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just like your taste in coffee."

"Yeah, but why bring me along on these coffee trips, now you know all my favourite places? Face it princess, I'm just great company."

"You're certainly something Bellamy."

"I'm going to take that as a win."

Clarke laughed. "Interpret it how you will. This is the shop!"

"Lead the way."

Bellamy followed her into the shop, his vision immediately assaulted by shelves, and shelves of pastel coloured taffeta and glitter. He was about to open his mouth and complain, but the excitement on Clarke's face made him shut up.

"Oh my god Bellamy, look at this one! And this one! I have to try all these on…."

Bellamy simply watched as Clarke moved around the shop, her arms full of dresses as she eventually headed into the dressing room.

"Theres a seat in there." The sales assistant said, laughing. "You're not the only long suffering boyfriend we get in here."

"I'm not - I'm not her boyfriend."

"Could have fooled me."

"Bellamy? What do you think of this one?" Clarke called from the dressing room.

"Coming princess…" Bellamy muttered, heading over to the dressing room.

Clarke was standing by the open curtain, hands on hips. She was wearing a royal blue dress that cinched in at the waist, and fell to the floor, highlighting her every curve and feature. She looked _incredible_.

"I'm not taking your silence as a good sign."

"No - no, Clarke, you look amazing. That dress is gorgeous."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bellamy confirmed. "Seriously. You look great. Doucheface isn't going to know what hit him."

"I'm going to ignore that one." Clarke rolled her eyes. "I don't know - I love it, but its the first dress I tried on. Should you buy the first dress you try on?"

"Most people do hon." The sales assistant piped up. "But feel free to try on a few more dresses, just to make sure."

"Do you mind?"

"Hey, I knew what I was getting myself into princess." Bellamy said, sitting down. "We've got plenty of time."

"Thanks Bell." Clarke beamed. "You're the best."

It was only later, in the student council meeting, that Bellamy realised she had called him Bell. Aside from his mom, Octavia and Jasper, there wasn't anyone else in the world who called him Bell.

He tried to ignore how happy her calling him Bell made him, and focus on the agenda of the meeting, but it was no use.

_Thanks Bell. You're the best._

_You're the _**_best_**_._

It took everything he had not to groan. He liked her, didn't he?

* * *

"Not dancing tonight princess?"

Clarke almost jumped as Bellamy spoke. "Oh, hey Bellamy."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. You?"

Bellamy nodded, looking around the gym. Octavia had really outdone herself, the place was dripping in fake snowflakes and fairy lights, covering up the fact it was a high school gym pretty well. "I think we pulled this off pretty well."

"And in budget."

"Also important."

Clarke nodded. "Yeah."

"So, where's Spacewalker?"

"No Doucheface comment?"

"I figured I'd be nice tonight."

"He's in the bathroom." Clarke said. "I think someone spiked the punch, he didn't exactly look great."

"Not minding him?"

Clarke shook her head. "He said he'd be back in a minute. Told me to enjoy myself."

"So you're enjoying yourself by standing in a corner?"

"Its what I've been doing all night."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"Finn can't dance. Like, he's really bad. He broke my toe at homecoming. I'm not taking my chances."

"Lucky for you, I'm an unreal dancer." Bellamy took her drink, and set it down on the table with his. "Come on."

"I'm not exactly a great dancer either…"

"I used to walk around with Octavia standing on my toes, I think can handle it."

"My dad used to do that with me." Clarke smiled at the memory.

"Stop dawdling and come dance with me princess." Bellamy said, holding out a hand. His heart sped up for a second, thinking Clarke would refuse. Thankfully, she laughed, and took the hand he offered her.

"Teach me your ways." She joked.

Her hand felt warm in his, and Bellamy tried to ignore his still increasing heartbeat as he pulled her close, resting a hand on her waist.

"This only works if you co-operate and put your hand on my shoulder."

"Sorry."

Bellamy watched as Clarke shuffled, resting her much smaller hand on his broad shoulder, her cheeks pink. "Just, follow my lead." He reassured, and they started to move.

"This isn't so bad."

"Dancing is pretty simple stuff, princess."

"You're just good at everything, aren't you?"

"I try to be." Bellamy grinned.

Clarke laughed. "You should teach Finn how to dance."

_I'd rather not._

"I don't think Spacewalker and I are on good enough terms for us to slow dance."

_Plus, then he'd have one up on me. Right?_

Clarke smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"I mean, he is kind of the right height for me. Seeing as he's the same height as you, and you're all cute and pocket sized."

"Shut up!" Clarke said, giving his shoulder a light slap. "So, wheres your date?"

"Don't have one."

"Seriously? Half the girls in this school would love to go with you."

"I've decided to protest against the patriarchal idea that women need to be accompanied by dates to go to a dance by going alone."

"You're such an idiot."

"Yeah, you love it though."

Before Clarke could respond, Finn arrived back. "Hey Clarke. Whats going on?"

"I'm hanging out with my fellow president, is that a problem?"

"Bellamy." Clarke said warningly.

"I'm kidding. Have a great night kids." Bellamy said, dropping Clarke's hand. "I'll see you later Clarke."

"Bye Bell."

_Jesus Christ_.

The smile on his face from Clarke calling him Bell was not normal.

"Whats got you so happy tonight?" Jasper asked as Bellamy approached him.

Bellamy grinned. "I'm so glad you spiked that punch."

"Someone's had a bit too much happy juice."

"Oh, fuck off. I can hold my drink far better than you can."

"Sure." Jasper nodded. "I might be a _little _drunk but I'm not an idiot. I know you like her."

"Who?"

"Clarke."

"You're being ridiculous."

Jasper shook his head. "You never show that much attention to a girl just to get in her parents. You actually like her. You have feelings for someone."

"Don't be stupid Jasper. Clarke has a boyfriend." Bellamy said. "I hang out with her because she's a great person, okay? Not because I like her. I don't like people, remember?"

"Pretending like you don't have feelings so you don't get your heart broken had to get pretty lonely."

"I swear to god Jasper-"

"All I'm saying is maybe you should think about letting someone other than me, and O in for once. I want you to be happy Bell."

"I am happy." Bellamy said. "And so is she - with her _boyfriend._"

"He's such a doucheface."

"_Right_?"

* * *

It was the new year before he saw Clarke again - they'd been back at school for a few days when they finally ran into each other, Clarke running down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Bellamy! Bell! Wait up!" Clarke said, jogging to catch up with his much longer strides. "Can I ask you something about spirit week? I know we have most of our budget allocated to the big spirit rally, but I was thinking -"

"Oh my god Clarke, I really, really don't care. Its your stupid student council, you figure it out." Bellamy interrupted angrily. "I. Don't. Care."

He didn't even wait for an answer, storming away from Clarke, and out the front doors of school. He really shouldn't be skipping school on the first week of his final semester, but Bellamy couldn't give less of a shit.

Dumping his bag in the backseat of his car, Bellamy got behind the wheel, and started to drive without even thinking. He seemed to drive as though he was on autopilot, heading towards the park on the far side of town.

It was early, and everyone was either in school, or work, so he had the park to himself. Tying his jacket up around him tightly, Bellamy sat down on one of the icy benches, ignoring the cold. Blinking furiously, he tried to choke back the tears he knew were coming.

God knows how long he sat there, lost in his thoughts, but he was too wrapped up in himself to notice someone else sit down next to him.

"Peace offering?"

Bellamy looked up to see Clarke sitting next to him, a wooly hat pulled down over her ears, her nose bright red from the cold January air, holding out a cup of coffee and a familiar brown paper bag. "I think I should probably be the one with the peace offering."

Clarke shook her head. "Jasper told me what today is. I shouldn't have asked about student council stuff today."

"You didn't know." Bellamy took the coffee gratefully.

"Because you don't tell me these things." Clarke said. "I'm your friend Bell, you can talk to me about this stuff."

"Don't want to burden anyone else."

"You don't have to carry every burden alone."

Bellamy nodded, hoping Clarke hadn't noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks. "She would have been really delighted if she knew I was co-president of the student council."

"I'm sure she knows."

"Thats was Octavia always says too." Bellamy said. "I find that hard to believe sometimes, I guess."

"I think we all find it hard to believe in an afterlife." Clarke said. "Theres something comforting about it though - knowing you'll see everyone you love again someday."

"I guess."

There was a pause.

"I can't believe its been a year." Bellamy admitted. "I can't believe she's been dead a year Clarke."

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Huh?"

"Will you tell me about your mom?"

Bellamy nodded. "Her name was Aurora."

"Beautiful name."

"She was beautiful." Bellamy smiled, remembering his mom's incredible smile, the way people would always stop and take a second look, even when she was doing the school run in her pyjamas.

"That where you get your good looks from then?" Clarke teased.

"Its where I get all these stupid freckles from."

Bellamy found it easy to talk to Clarke about his mom, somehow. The more he talked, the easier it got, and he found himself sharing practically every memory of her, torn between laughing, and crying as he spoke.

He only stopped when he noticed Clarke shiver.

"Come on, its cold." Bellamy said. "Lets go."

Clarke nodded. "I could do with more coffee."

"Not sick of listening to me talk yet?"

"No. Your mom sounds like she was an amazing person."

Bellamy nodded. "She was."

Clarke suddenly moved, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm really glad we're friends Bell."

"Me too Clarke," Bellamy returned the hug. "Me too."

* * *

They had only gotten closer since his moms anniversary, and Bellamy was doing everything in his power to completely ignore how strong his feelings for Clarke were.

She had a _boyfriend_, and however much he slept around, he wasn't going to go there.

_(because Clarke deserved better. it was because Clarke deserved better.)_

He still wanted her around all the time though, so he and Jasper had sort of adopted her into their friendship, dragging her out to the cinema, or on adventures on a whim. Jasper loved her - in the beginning, it was just to keep him happy, he knew that, but Jasper had taken a serious liking to Clarke.

It was all working out.

"That movie was _awful_." Clarke snorted as they left the cinema. "Why did we drive for a forty minutes to go and see that?"

"I didn't think it was going to be that bad!" Bellamy said defensively.

"The plot holes were _incredible_. Did they even proof read the script?" Clarke continued.

"I don't think so." Bellamy shook his head, both of them descending into laughter.

"Thanks for today guys - I needed it. Finn's been so weird lately."

"Speaking of Finn…" Jasper squinted into the distance. "Isn't that your boyfriend over there? Canoodling some dark haired chick?"

"What?" Clarke was shocked. "Oh my god, that is Finn. What the hell is going on?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stormed off in Finn's direction.

"I think she might actually kill him."

"I think _I_ might actually kill him." Bellamy growled, sprinting after Clarke, arriving in the middle of her tirade.

"…. What the HELL is wrong with you Finn Collins? You told me you were going to see your grandmother, this sure as hell doesn't look like your grandmother - are you cheating on me? You fucker, you are, you're cheating -"

"Finn, whats going on?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "You never said you had a stalker."

"Stalker?" Clarke looked like she was about to explode. "I'm his _girlfriend_."

"No, I'm his girlfriend." The girl said. "We've been together four years."

"W-what?"

"Clarke, please, I can explain -" Finn began.

"You know, doucheface? I think you've done enough." Bellamy said, sizing Finn up. Without warning, Bellamy raised his fist, punching Finn square in the face. "God, I've wanted to do that for so long."

Clarke put a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving again. "In case you hadn't gathered, your dirtbag of a boyfriend has been lying to the both of us. We've been dating since October, and you know, I never realised there was another girlfriend on the side."

"Clarke, I swear, I can explain -"

"Fuck you." Clarke spat, grabbing Bellamy by the wrist, marching away.

"Clarke?" Bellamy said softly, allowing her to pull him down the street. "Clarke, are you okay?"

"I need to be somewhere he can't see me." Clarke said. "I don't want him to see me cry."

"OK." Bellamy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and steered her around the corner, Jasper following them.

Once they were out of sight, Clarke broke down, clinging to Bellamy as she cried. "How didn't I k-know?" She sobbed into his t-shirt.

"You deserve better Clarke." Bellamy said quietly, hugging her tightly. "He's a doucheface."

"He's a total d-doucheface!"

"Come on." Bellamy said. "Lets go set fire to something."

"We can make a voodoo doll of Finn and drown it." Jasper offered.

"Or, we could go buy a tray of brownies from Filter and go watch movies all day."

Clarke sniffled. "Brownies sound good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Clarke nodded. "You guys are the best."

"Its going to be OK Clarke." Bellamy reassured, trying to ignore the urge he had to murder Finn where he stood.

_What a fucking doucheface._

* * *

"Not like you to be late princess." Bellamy said as Clarke rushed into the room, looking flustered. "You're lucky everyone else decided that they were going to be a half an hour late."

"Sorry." Clarke said, sitting down. "I was talking to Finn."

Bellamy passed her a coffee. "It might be cold, sorry. And is that a good idea?"

"Its OK, I'll take anything right now." Clarke said. "And I think it was."

"You two back together now?"

"God no. I have more self respect than that - he lied to me." Clarke said. "And made me the other woman, which I don't appreciate. I figured I would give him a chance to explain, at the least."

"And?"

"Raven - his girlfriend - her parents never liked Finn very much, and when her dad found out that they were getting really serious, he just upped and moved their whole family. Finn didn't know where she was gone, or if he'd ever see her again. So when he transferred to our school, he decided to start over - Raven turned eighteen a few weeks ago, and she ran away. Came back here."

"And thats a good enough excuse?"

"No." Clarke shook her head. "When she came back - he should have told me, you know? He should have broken up with me there and then. He still lied to me, to both of us. He is a very confused eighteen year old boy who is apparently in love with two girls."

"He's in love with you?"

"Apparently."

"Are you in love with him?"

"No." Clarke admitted. "I liked him, sure, but I was never in love with him. I feel sorry for Raven though. She's definitely in love with him."

"Sucks."

"Thats all you have to say?"

"I don't know her Clarke, what else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know." Clarke said. "_Ugh_. Maybe being a non-dater is the best way to me."

"Theres logic and reason behind it."

"Still though, doesn't it get lonely?"

"Do I look lonely?"

"No…." Clarke sighed. "I'm still allowed to think that Finn is a doucheface, right?"

"You're allowed to think that forever, princess."

* * *

"God, I miss _sex_."

"What?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow. He and Clarke were in his bedroom, going over everything for Spirit week.

"Sex Bellamy. I really miss sex." Clarke sighed. "Sex is _fun_."

"I know."

"Well, _you_ haven't been having a lot of it lately."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Your magical harem of girls waiting with their legs open for you seems to have ceased."

Bellamy shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Its times like this I wish I had a fuck buddy."

"_Jesus_ Clarke."

"What? Girls have needs too." Clarke said. "No strings attached sex sounds amazing right now."

Bellamy didn't reply.

"How do you do it?"

"Have sex?"

"Thankfully I'm aware of how that works." Clarke rolled her eyes. "I mean.. Find someone who's willing to have completely unattached sex - no feelings."

"I don't know. People know what they're getting into with me, so I've never had girls come after me looking for a relationship."

"What if we do it?"

"What?"

"What if we do the whole no strings attached sex thing?" Clarke said excitedly. "Its perfect! You're pretty much my best friend so its not like I don't trust you - thats my baseline for sex - and we're both attractive people. This way, we both get to have sex - no strings attached."

_This is not a good idea Bellamy._

_Not. A. Good. Idea. _

_Say no._

_NO._

"Sure."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bellamy nodded. "Why the fuck not? I can fully admit that I find you really attractive."

"You're not so bad yourself." Clarke said. "So we're doing this?"

"I guess we are."

Clarke grinned. "Can we start now?"

"Jasper is right next door." Bellamy said. "And Octavia is right above us."

"I can be quiet."

"Trust me princess, you wont want to be."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Its a promise."

"Bring. It. On."

* * *

Bellamy was in trouble.

He was having all this fantastic, mind-blowing sex with Clarke in all these wildly inappropriate places (in the space of three weeks they'd added behind the bleachers on the football field, a classroom, the girls bathrooms, the girls bathrooms, Principal Jaha's office and Clarke's kitchen floor to the list) and it was supposed to be no strings attached, no feelings, nothing.

Just, two friends having sex because sex was a need, and it was fun.

But, he was quickly realising that it was becoming something more to him.

Bellamy was starting to wish that there was something more to it all. He was starting to wish that Clarke stuck around after sex, that they went on actual fucking dates, that he got to walk down the halls at school holding her hand.

It was like a bad fucking high school movie.

His life was turning into a bad high school movie.

"You sure this is a good idea Bell?" Jasper inquired as they sat at the kitchen table, pretending to do homework.

"What?"

"You and Clarke having sex." Jasper said. "You sure thats a good idea?"

"No." Bellamy admitted. "But its happening."

"You could stop it."

"I don't want to.'

Jasper let out a low whistle. "Dude. You're in trouble."

"Don't I fucking know it Jas."

* * *

He lied to her for weeks. He should have felt bad about it, but he didn't.

Clarke didn't need to know how he felt about her, it would only make things weird.

So he was going to lie about it, because they were graduating soon, and then she'd go off to college, and he'd hopefully go off to college, and whatever feelings he might have for her would go away because he'd be at college, surrounded by all these gorgeous college girls, and Clarke could go back to being his friend.

Bellamy had it all planned out to perfection. This way, he wouldn't have to break his one and only golden rule - **don't **fall in love.

Of course, the best laid plans and all that.

"Bell! You are never going to guess what just happened - you know that stupidly hot guy in my AP physics class? You gave me his number! I think he might actually like me, I -"

"Please stop."

"What? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I can try."

"Bell, why are you being so weird?"

"I know this is meant to be no strings attached or whatever, but I went into this whole thing having feelings for you Clarke. I've had feelings for you for longer than I'm willing to admit, and I figured that it would just stop, you know? I figured that I would just get over, but I'm not, and this is so weird for me, because I don't have feelings for people, not ever, and Clarke? I'm about 99 percent sure you have literally ruined me for other women. Literally. You are scarily fantastic in bed for someone who lost their virginity a few months ago."

"Bellamy!"

"Sorry. Sorry. I have no idea what I'm even saying anymore - this is why I don't date Clarke, because I am pretty sure I would be awful at it."

"You don't date because you're a closed off asshole." Clarke laughed.

"Thats also true." Bellamy said. "The thing is Clarke, I think I'm falling in love with you, and I know I'm going to ruin everything - and God, I am going to miss the sex - but I figured I had to tell you, because you're meant to tell the girl you might be in love with that you might be in love with her. Thats what they do in all those stupid movies you make me watch."

"You have never looked, or sounded more ridiculous, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Clarke gave him a bright grin that practically stopped his heart. "I think I might love you too."

"What?"

"I said, I think I might love you too."

"What about hot AP physics guy?"

"Hm." Clarke stepped closer to him. "I guess I could have him as a back up plan."

"Oh, fuck off."

"How about you fuck me instead?"

"You're going to be the death of me princess."

Clarke beamed. "At least you love me."

"I said I think I love you."

"Particulars. I think I love you too." Clarke said, and reached up, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that said everything the both of them couldn't put into words. Not right then.

Bellamy Blake had one golden rule - **don't **fall in love.

The problem was, he made that rule before he met Clarke Griffin, and he was starting to think that she was the exception to every single one of his rules.

(mainly because she had made him make her breakfast at least four times already and they hadn't even gone on a date yet)

* * *

**author's note: **this incredibly long oneshot was inspired by the song 'i'm not going to teach your boyfriend' by black kids (the title is a lyric) and it started small and became a complete monster.

feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
